An area of ongoing research and development is the use of devices of the same type for organizations. In particular, Chromebook devices have become extremely popular in organizations, such as schools As Chromebook device popularity has risen here exists a need for managing Chromebook device access to wireless networks.
The foregoing examples of the related art and limitations related therewith are intended to be illustrative and not exclusive. Other limitations of the relevant art will become apparent to those of skill in the art upon reading the specification and studying of the drawings.